The present invention relates to static current discharging bracelet and more particularly to an adjustable static current discharging bracelet which enables the user to conveniently adjust the tension and relaxation of the link of bracelet.
In order to avoid the defect products, the workers in the high tech electronic industries ought to wear a static current discharging bracelet on their wrists, in corporation with a grounding wire that the static current in their bodies is therefore discharged. Due the size of the wrists of everybody are not the same, the workers have to adjust the tension and relaxation of the link for their bracelets. The conventional way to adjust the link is to open the pinch plate of the bracelet. Then adjusts the length of the link and then closes the pinch plate to its original position. It is very inconvenient and wasting of time that the work must be flustered to finish the above steps with one hand.